


The Lord of the Rook Islands.

by FaustGirl



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustGirl/pseuds/FaustGirl





	The Lord of the Rook Islands.

I opened the door of Hoyt's office as quietly as I cloud.  
The room seemed empty but I knew he was here.  
The tension in the air was dense despite the classical that was coming from the gramophone.  
"Mister Volker?".  
I walked to the desk to look at the empty chair that was behind it.  
The smell of cigars and alcohol filled my nostrils, mixing and forming a combination which over time you get used to it.  
Suddenly I felt something big and warm against my back.  
"You have arrived at the perfect time...".  
He turned me around and then sat me on the desk.  
"Gift of opportunity".  
I circled his waist with my legs while he was biting and kissing my neck and shoulders.  
His fingers were sinking in my skin leaving marks everywhere.  
Hoyt put his hands under my top and pulled it off leaving me half naked.  
He smiled maliciously and without warning went down to one of my breasts biting it to the point it bled.  
That left me with a mixture of pain and pleasure that complemented so deliciously that it left me light-headed.  
With his free hand he played with the other breast nipping the nipple as much as he wanted.  
We gasped raggedly against each other.  
"Look at you, always so willing and submissive begging me to fuck you...".  
I smiled as I finished undressing.  
He sat me again on the desk and stroked my cheek.  
"Lie down and open your legs".  
I obeyed without questioning him.  
"Good pet...".  
He stepped between them and kissed the inside of my thighs until he reached my center.  
He gave it a few slow and tortuous licks.  
I wanted him to hurry up, but I knew that I Shouldn't touch him if he didn't ask me first.  
He continued the torture until he finally allowed me to cum.  
I tried to catch my breath and once I recovered he ordered me to get off the desk and lean against it backwards.  
He pulled a belt out of a drawer with which he began to spank me.  
"If you loose from the edge of the table I will call Vaas and I'll make sure he knows about this...".  
"I don't let it go, I swear...".  
He knew the fear I had of Vaas and he used it against me.  
Hoyt continued hitting me with his belt so that each stroke ache more than the previous.  
As much as I was trying I couldn't help but groan every time the leather licked my skin like a hot iron.  
Since I had begun to sleep with Volker I realized that I had become a damn masochistic.  
Several minutes later Hoyt stoped to catch his breath and I sank further against the table.  
The boss threw the belt to the ground and dropped his pants and underwear to his knees.  
I laughed with my forehead pressed against the table.  
"Are you in a hurry?".  
"No, but I want to fuck you already".  
He took the belt from the floor and tied my wrists behind my back with him.  
"Son of a bitch!".  
I hated that position with all my soul.  
"If you don't shut the fuck I will let you like this the rest of the day".  
I closed my mouth and rested my head against the table as he introduced me with a single thrust.  
I attempted to free my my wrists from the bonds without success.  
"Volker, you're a fucking sadist...".  
"Tell me something I don't know...".  
He began to move quickly trying to keep a very aggressive pace while he was leaving teeth marks all over my back.  
Hoyt leaned against my back and bit a couple of times my right ear lobe.  
We hit the orgasm together and he untied me while we breathing violently.  
"You don't know how much I needed that...".  
He ran his hands through my hair and kissed me gently this time.  
"It was nothing my little pet".  
We went straight to the shower and after that the boss healed my wounds.  
I knew it was a destructive relationship but I didn't care although my brain was screaming at me to get out of here and go home with my family.  
That was the life I had chosen and the truth is that I liked it.


End file.
